Searching for Fufillment
by Amazing Mike
Summary: story of Shikimaru....written in play form.....i havent wrote anything in a long time.....in case your wondering the whole dot dot dot thing is just how I write....its a habit...This story is dedicated to the one and only AL.
1. The Descision

I'm new at this so cut me some slack when your reading it please………

One rainy day is all it takes for one shinobi to realize something important.

Sensei……..Sensei…..SENSEI!!!!!" shouted one little student at his lazy sensei.

Shikimaru suddenly bursts out of his seat looking like he's going to attack.

Shikimaru: sigh……..Why can't the kids just teach themselves???….so troublesome…..I just wanted a small nap.

The bell rings and the kids rush out to beat the worst of the storm. Shikimaru realizes he was supposed to meet Choji for ramen after school. But still, Shikimaru walks over to the ramen shop in no hurry at all.

Choji: Shikimaru??!!!...your late. I already ordered food for us though…..I couldn't wait

Shikimaru: Im sorry Choji. I fell asleep at the end of class again.

Choji: More trouble with Temari again?

Shikimaru: Yes, Im afraid so…..we've been together for almost a year but I still have my doubts about that woman"

Shikimaru: Lets eat then talk though Choji…..I know your hungry.

They eat their ramen only having a little small talk now and then.

Choji: Shikimaru? Please tell me what's wrong…."

Shikimaru: Choji, it's there's a lot wrong right now…first I'm going for a smoke

He smokes outside in the rainy weather just so his desire for smoke can be satisfied.

Shikimaru: Choji, sometimes I wonder what I'm doing for myself and this village…. is really good enough

Choji: You teach the future of the village, Shikimaru

Shikimaru: Yes, I know……but I always wonder what it would be like if I was out doing missions or even be part of Black Ops.

Choji: Shikimaru, your doing great things at the academy!

Shikimaru: I guess your right Choji

Choji: Ya, I know

Choji: What about the problems with Temari?

Shikimaru: Ah,…..that woman remembered that I promised I would go to the Sand Village for 6 months with her

Choji: Lady Tsunade won't be happy if you do, Shikimaru

Shikimaru: Women……..and their female magic……troublesome

Shikimaru: Choji, I think I have to go…..at least they have clouds in the Sand Village

Shikimaru:Temari also said if we go, Gaara wants me to teach at their academy

Choji: Shikimaru, even though Ill miss your company for six months, I support you

Shikimaru: I will go to the Hokage's office tomorrow and do my best at persuading her….but first I need to go home and tell Temari…..she'll be thrilled sigh

Shikimaru says goodbye to Choji and they go there separate ways. Shikimaru opens the door only to find Temari, his beautiful wife, smiling up at him even before he gave her the news.

Shikimaru: Temari, I've decided that I will keep my promise now and go to the Sand Village…..sigh

Temari: I knew you would come around finally

She gives a great big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Shikimaru: The only problem now is convincing the Lady Hokage to let me go…..


	2. The Agreement

Chapter 2: The Agreement

(After a "passion" filled night because of Temari's newly found happiness, the morning has finally come when Shikamaru must ask Tsunade for one huge favor. Shikamaru wakes up, gets ready, gives his wife a goodbye kiss before he goes out to meet Choji to talk before Shikamaru faces the Hokage)

(He finds Choji at the spot where they first became friends eating a bag of chips)

Shikamaru: sigh...Isn't a little early for chips Choji?

Choji: Aren't you a little old to be whining about everything that requires actual work?

Shikamaru: point taken Choji...

Choji: Do you know exactly what your going to say to Lady Tsunade?

Shikamaru: No...sigh...I figure I'm just going to be straight up with her and not try to beat around the bush...Thats my strategy

Choji: Sounds good to me...But if she asks who will replace you for the six months, tell her I will.

Shikamaru: Thanks Choji.

(They sit and watch clouds for a while out of Shikamaru's request)

Shikamaru: Choji, It's time...I must go now and face the Lady's wrath...to tell you the truth...I don't think she likes me that much anyways.

Choji: Yea, she doesnt have a soft spot for lazy Junin...especiallly chain smoking lazy Junin...she is a healer after all

Shikamaru: Psh...so troublesome...Well I must leave you now. Ill let you know how the meeting goes later today

(They go there separate ways. Shikamaru arrives in the lobby waiting to be called in to the Hokage's office)

Shikamaru: Sigh...She knows I wanted to speak with her now...what's taking so long????

(The door opens and Shizune peeks her head out)

Shizune: Shikamaru, Lady Tsunade will see you now.

Shikamaru: Finally...

(Shikamaru walks in to see the Hokage sitting reading a book...she doesnt look like she's having a good day)

Tsunade: Shikamaru, take a seat. That will be all Shizune.

(Shizune nods her head and leaves the office)

Tsunade: Shikamaru, you usually avoid talking to me. Why have you requested to do so today?

Shikamaru: Hokage, I ask a huge favor of you.

Tsunade: Go on...spit it out

Shikamaru: When me and Temari got married, we agreed we'd make our home here in the Leaf Village only on one condition.  
That is that I go with Temari to the Sand Village for six months...and then we would return to Konoha

(Tsunade looks agitated)

Tsunade: Shikamaru, you of all people should know that we are short on Junin, let alone teachers. You are one of the best teachers in all of Konoha.  
at least when your working hard...however often that is. Im not sure I can let you go for that long.

Shikamaru:I know...sigh...it's just six months though...The Kazekage already said if I did come then I would have a good home and a teaching job at their school.  
This will seriously improve the status of Sand-Leaf Village relations...and my marriage. Plus Choji said he will take over my job for the six months

Tsunade: Shikamaru, you have a point...but you are seriously putting me in a bind. But, I understand your situation. Fine, I will give you leave for 6 months to the Sand Village...but then you must come right back, and no teaching Leaf Village secrets...

Shikmaru: Deal! Thank you Lady Tsunade! I will never forget this...

Tsunade: Your welcome, now go and get out of here and tell your wife the good news!

(Shikamaru smiles and runs out the door at a huge speed...He runs into his house to find his wife taking a nap of all things. Shikamaru walks over and tries to wake her up.)

Shikamaru: Temari wake up...I have something to tell you beautiful

(Temari opens her eyes slowly)

Temari: Geez, Is it that important?!...O wait you must have just came back from the meeting with the Hokage. What did she say?

Shikamaru: We have permission! We're leaving in two days.

(Temari smiles and hugs her husband) 


End file.
